Forum:Kayla and Kaitlyn Brech
Kayla Name: '''Kayla Brech '''Nickname/s: '''Kai '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: Female Godly Parent: '''Ares/Deimos/Hades '''Mortal Parent: '''Beatrice Brech '''Sibling/s: '''Kaitlyn Brech '''Personality: '''Kayla lives up to the meaning of her name: "wise child". She's mature; thinking things through before actually doing it. She loves her sister, Kaitlyn, and would do anything she can to protect her younger sibling. She has times when she can get annoying because of her pointing out the flaws of people but that's very rare. In general, Kai's a fun person to be around with and she's always there to help. '''Appearance:'' ''http://indeedmodels.com/models/female/greta-w.html Weapon/s: '''A celestial bronze sword Kaitlyn '''Name: Kaitlyn Brech Nickname/s: '''Kate, Katie, Lynia, Katie Watie '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: Female Godly Parent: '''Ares/Deimos/Hades '''Mortal Parent: '''Beatrice Brech '''Sibling/s: '''Kayla Brech '''Personality: '''Kaitlyn is an out-going person. She's smart, funny, kind-hearted, sweet, caring, and nice. She has special feelings for her sister, Kayla. She cares for her deeply. She can be kinda mean. But, that's rare. She'll be there to help if you're in danger. She's also very trustworth. So, you can always count on her! '''Appearance: http://img004.lazygirls.info/people/lia_marie_johnson/lia_marie_johnson__large_Fot8jar.sized.jpeg Weapon/s: 'Bow and arrows 'Shared History Beatice Brech, a half-American half-British citizen of Long Island, New York met Ares/Deimos/Hades at a concert days after her boyfriend of 3 years dumped her. Beatrice fell in love with Ares/Deimos/Hades instantly. It was love at first sight; true love in an unlikely place... at least, for Beatrice, it was. So, one day, Beatrice got the courage to ask Ares/Demios/Hades out on a date. He agreed and they went her place after going to different places. That night, both of them had drunk a little too much and had a little fling. Ares/Deimos/Hades left early, just before the crack of dawn, not wanting to deal with what happened previously. A month later, Beatrice thought it had been a while since she last saw seen Ares/Demios/Hades. She was rather upset about it and she recently found out she was pregnant. Later on that same day however, Beatrice saw Ares/Deimos/Hades. Ares/Deimos/Hades said he couldn't be with Beatrice anymore and so, he left her for good. 7 years later, Beatrice's children, Kayla and Kaitlyn, had groww up . Kayla was older than Kaitlyn by a mere ten minutes. Both were healthy. Beatrice would sometimes get upset when she saw them for they reminded her of Ares/Deimos/Hades. A couple days later, when Kayla and Kaitlyn were walking to school, Kaitlyn said she saw something funny. Kayla said she was being weird and took her hand, almost dragging her to school. But, Kaitlyn wasn't being weird. She did see something. As they got to school, the girls saw their best friend, Maggie, waiting for them. The girls always thought Maggie looked a bit too old for their grade level but thought nothing of it. What the girls didn't know was that Maggie was a saytr, keeping an eye out for them. 8 years later, Kayla and Kaitlyn were both 15, ready for high school. When Kayla and Kaitlyn were walking to school, Maggie, their best friend from elementary, met up with them. Kaitlyn said she saw something in the bushes. Kayla thought she was being weird again, like when she was 6, but a hellhound sprang from the bushes. Kayla and Kaitlyn screamed in fear. Maggie told the girls to run and said she'll hold off the hellhound. The girls nodded and ran. Just then, a bully from their elementary school days came and actually helped them. He gave Kayla a Celestial Bronze Sword and Kaitlyn, a bow with a quivor full of arrows. He quickly said the girls were demigods and were not safe here. He explained that Maggie was a saytr sent by Ares/Deimos/Hades to protect them. He said that he wasn't trying to be a bully, he just had no way of expressing his feeling around girls. Kayla and Kaitlyn were confused and scared, but they let the bully/friend lead them to camp. Once they got to camp, another hellhound stood in there way of the border. The bully took out his sword and attacked it, turning it into dust. Kayla and Kaitlyn ran into camp. Maggie met up with them and said the girls would be safe here and there were more demigods, like them.